Tiny Tiger
}}" ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Works well with | Dingodile |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Latest known appearance | Crash of the Titans |} Tiny is a tiger mutated by Dr. Nitrus Brio. He made his debut in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. PlayStation appearances Cortex Strikes Back His first appearance was in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, the second Crash game. He was the third boss in the game. He was working for Brio to stop Crash from gathering Crystals for Cortex. He attacks by jumping on small platforms, attempting to squish Crash. You had to jump on other platforms until they flash red and fall; you would have to lure Tiny to these, and he will fall with them. He had three hit points. Every time Tiny falls with a platform, it returns up with him. As an often unseen detail, while Crash is already celebrating his victory with his own trademark dance, Tiny is actually returning up even after running out of hit points but appearing exhausted, lying on the platform which, in turn, after having brought up Tiny for the last time ends up falling beneath the tiger's weight. Warped In the third Crash game, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, after somehow surviving the fall from the last game, he was the first boss. This time he was working for Cortex. You fight him in a colosseum. Again, he had three hit points, and he attacks by trying to jump on Crash, but also trying to hit you with his three-prong javelin. It will get stuck, leaving Tiny vulnerable to a spin-attack. After that he will unleash lions. CTR and Crash Bash In Crash Team Racing, Tiny was a playable racer. He was one of the fastest, just like Dingodile, Papu Papu, and N. Tropy, but he had bad accelaration and turning. His home track is "Tiny Arena". He raced for Uka Uka's team. In Crash Bash, Tiny was a playable character. His strengths and weaknesses were equal to Koala Kong's. Later appearances The Wrath of Cortex |left|250px]] Tiny made some small cameos in the villian convention, punching a Crash holagram. He appeared in a few levels either in the background or blocking Crash's path. Nitro Kart Tiny was a playable racer for Cortex's team in this game, trying to get freedom from Velo's world. At the end, Cortex grabs Velo's sceptor, which breaks. Tiny fixes it, but it warps them to Terra stuck with them bowing. Cortex and N. Gin then call Tiny a baffoon. Twinsanity Tiny makes a cameo at the beginning of the game for Crash's "birthday party". Titans Tiny makes an appearance as a sub-boss. He is mad about being left out of Crash Tag Team Racing and takes out his frustrations on Crash. It should be noted that he took on the appearance of a real tiger in this game, wearing army clothes and having a personality and voice similar to Mike Tyson. Handheld appearances Huge Adventure/XS He was the third boss out of four in this game. He was fought similar to how he was fought in Warped. Purple/Fusion He was a boss again in this game, fighting Crash in a tank. Games without Tiny * Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced * Crash Tag Team Racing * Crash: Mind over Mutant Personality When Tiny first appeared, he didn't have a voice, but instead had a signature roar. In Warped, he had his voice, speaking in third-person but with few pronouns, like Papu Papu in CTR; he retained his voice in CTR. His voice and personality drastically changed when he appeared in Crash of the Titans; his voice resembled Mike Tyson and he became more kind-mannered, willing to share his feelings and somewhat more intelligent (but obviously to a lesser extent than most characters). Like Koala Kong, even though Tiny had initially been hired to stop Crash, he actually does not seem to be evil himself (despite his somewhat violent behavior), just trying to stop Crash because it's his job. Tiny has been known to be playing checkers (with himself). Trivia * It is possible that Tiny was created as a foil to Crash; although he lacks intelligence, he is literate and capable of speech. Crash, on the other hand, is intelligent, but he is the quiet type. * The Crash Bash manual had a picture of Tiny holding a Nitro Crate with which he intends to throw at who-knows-who. In reality, however, it is impossible for Tiny (in fact, impossible for anyone for that matter) to pick up a Nitro Crate, as a single touch triggers an explosion. However, the crate was missing the word "Nitro", so it might not have actually been a Nitro Crate. Category:Villains